A Christmas Carol
by Brentinator
Summary: It was a simple question, really. "Do you like Christmas music?" I mean, he didn't enjoy some songs, but who doesn't love a good Christmas song? Oh, when your friend makes it a bad Christmas song.


"Hey, Seb?"

Sebastian looked up from his math as Jeff walked in. "Yeah, Jeff?" He asked, putting down his pencil and giving Jeff his full attention.

"Do you like Christmas music?" Jeff asked, looking down at his blazer and trying to get a wrinkle out of it.

Sebastian frowned. "Yes.." He replied slowly, there was something weird about this... "Why do you ask?" He was suspicious of this question. Which made sense with Jeff.

Jeff grinned. "No reason!" He told him, bouncing off.

Sebastian sighed, looking back down at his school. Why didn't he believe that?

•••

"So what are you thinking we should do?" Sebastian asked Nick with crossed arms, but just as the second Warbler was going to answer, Jeff's singing broke through while the teen walked into the room.

"Up on the housetop, reindeer pause. Out jumps good old Sebby Claus-."

"Wait, what?" Sebastian had to contain his laughter after hearing Jeff. "You know it's Santa, not Sebby, right?"

"Yes, I do. I'm not stupid." The blonde haired teen spoke defensively, crossing his arms.

"Then why- oh..." The teen realized, remembering the question from the previous week about Christmas music. "I swear, Jeff. If you do this until Christmas-"

"Relax, Seb. If you just admit it's too much, then I'll stop."

"Are you challenging me?" Sebastian scoffed, walking up to the shorter teen. "Are you seriously challenging me to surrender because of one Christmas song? Cause you're gonna have to try harder then that."

Jeff puffed out his chest, looking into Sebastian's eyes.

"Trust me. This is just the beginning." Jeff insisted, storming out, while singing his slightly altered version of "Up On The Housetop" the entire time.

"Did you know about this?" Sebastian questioned Jeff's roommate, who had been standing there silently the entire time.

"No, I didn't. You know Jeff, he's always cooking up some...interesting scheme."

"Yes, I do. And I know just how to get him back, but you're helping me." Sebastian grinned evilly, leaving the room and Nick alone to say out loud to himself.

"Of course I'M gonna have to get dragged into it..."

...

Jeff grinned as he walked into the hallway on his way to the dorm, when he heard two voices coming from the Choir room making him suspicious. He leaned against the door frame and listened, growing more and more intrigued by the fact it was Nick and Sebastian.

"I really can't stay." Nick sang out, but then what Jeff heard from Sebastian next made his face go beet red.

"But, Jeffy, it's cold outside."

"I've got to go away."

"Jeffy, it's cold outside."

"This evening has been, so very nice-"

"Hold up, hold up, hold up!" Jeff yelled, going into the room, making the two teens laugh. "What is this?!"

"Well, Jeffrey-" Sebastian started, but was cut off by

"My name is Jeff! Not Jeffrey or Jefferson for the last time!"

"Fine, JEFF." Sebastian put extra emphasis on his name. "Since you are going to make my December miserable by putting my name in Christmas songs. And since you know I don't back down from a challenge, I figured to do the same to you. First to back down wins."

"Deal." Jeff snorted, ready to leave the room, but then he got a second thought. "And Nick, you betrayed me!" After that, the blonde teen left the room.

"Why did I agree to this?" Nick groaned before Sebastian started playing the piano again, knowing Jeff hadn't run and therefore, could hear them, so Nick started singing again. "I really can't stay..."

...

Nick was coming back to his and Jeff's dorm after school the next afternoon. Thinking he was alone, he was about to change into his pajamas, when he heard singing break the silence and making him scream like a little girl.

"It's the little Saint Nick! It's the little Saint Nick! Ohhh! Merry Christmas, Saint Nick!"

"What the hell, Jeff!?" He yelled, watching Jeff smirk while he waltzed happily out of the closet. "I was about to change!"

"That's what you get for siding with that two faced, loud mouthed brat!"

"I was in the room when you started singing and got dragged into it by Sebastian!"

"So you don't want to side with him?"

"No! I just wanna enjoy my December!"

"Oh...wanna help me get Sebastian back?" Jeff asked, his face lighting up.

"I wanna go to bed!" Nick yelled, grabbing his pajamas and putting them on.

...

Sebastian smiled, walking towards the Choir room when Nick clearly started an a capella backing track to one of those songs about Santa Claus, and as soon as Jeff's voice came in just as the bell rang, making the sophomore flush beet red.

"You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why, Sebby Claus is coming to town!"

More Warblers joined in, helping Nick in the back, while others sang harmonies to Jeff, and Sebastian wanted to simply curl up into a ball somewhere, which was a extremely rare feeling for the Warbler.

"He's making a list, checking it twice. Gonna find out who's naughty or nice. Sebby Claus is coming to town!"

After the song had ended, and the other Warblers had gone back to their own business, Sebastian walked up to the to roommates, a forced grin on his face. Seething at them, he demanded.

"Was. That. Planned?"

"Nope. They just joined in." Nick grinned, giving Jeff a fist bump.

"Nick, you traitor."

"Hey, I'm on both sides. I'm just here for the drama." He admitted, the two walking off together.

Sebastian scowled, before getting a idea. And in the words of the classic Dr. Seuss story, it was a wonderful, awful idea. But it did not consist of him dressing up as Santa Claus and stealing Christmas. Not this time.

...

"See you, Nick." Jeff smiled, patting his friend on the back before going to class.

Nick started walking to his class when he heard the Warblers practicing, and that was normal, but then he realized that they would've waited till school was over, and they also would've told him and Jeff.

Confused, he walked into the choir room, and when he saw Sebastian leading them, he knew this was aimed at him, if not Jeff as well. "Jolly old Saint Nicholas, lean your ear this way. Don't you tell a single soul what I'm going to say."

Defiantly him.

"Is that even allowed to get the warblers in on it?!" Nick yelled, cutting off the singing as he came into the room, making Sebastian laugh shortly before coming up to him.

"You betrayed me, Nick. And it wouldn't be right if I didn't get you back."

"I had this conversation with Jeff less then a week ago. For the last time, I'm not on anyone's side, so do not sing about me!" He demanded, throwing his hands in the air.

"Don't be a bad sport about it, Nick." Sebastian grinned before leaving.

"I'll show you a bad sport..." Nick trailed off, getting a idea on how to make this finally stop, but also so his roommate could get what he wanted.

...

"Sebastian, take a seat." Nick insisted, gesturing to his bed when the sophomore came into his dorm.

"What are you planning?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow, starting to slowly back out of the room.

"Nothing. Sit. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Okay, bye." Sebastian turned around, ready to bolt, before the door slammed in front of him, Jeff holding the doorknob. "OK, what the hell is going on?" He demanded, both angry and slightly freaked out.

"Do it." Nick told Jeff, standing in front of the door so Jeff could circle Sebastian.

Sebastian was about to punch one of the two in order to get out when Jeff opened his mouth...and started singing.

"Here comes Sebby Claus, here comes Sebby Claus, right down Sebby Claus lane!"

"Are you serious?" Sebastian laughed slightly, the fear being taken off his chest.

"Hey, this song has like six verses, all very repetitive of "Sebby Claus ", and you're not leaving till you surrender." Nick explained.

"Vixin and Blitzen and all his reindeer pulling on the reins! Bells are ringing, children singing, all is merry and bright. So hang your stocking and say your prayers cause Sebby Claus comes tonight! Here comes Sebby Claus, Here comes Sebby Claus, right down Sebby Cla-"

"ALRIGHT!" Sebastian yelled, placing his hand over Jeff's mouth. "You win. I surrender, just PLEASE don't ever sing that song again. Parodied or otherwise." He begged.

"That's all you had to say." Jeff smiled as Nick opened the door.

Sebastian started to go to his one person dorm, passing the door, saying to Nick.

"I don't know how you live with him."

"I don't either." Nick admitted, but instead of saying anything else, Sebastian practically ran to his dorm.

...

"Sebastian. Let me in." Jeff insisted a few weeks later, knocking on the door.

Sebastian slowly opened the door, keeping a firm grip on the handle in case he had to go Ebeneezer Scrooge on it and slam the door closed in his face. "What do you want?"

"Well, Nick already went home for Christmas, I'm leaving tomorrow, and I know you aren't going home, but Nick and I teamed up, and we got you a present." He insisted, handing him the flat, square shaped wrapped present

Sebastian raised a eyebrow, before taking it from Jeff's hands, and slowly peeling back the tape around the present, pulling put a CD case.

"Twenty five nursery songs?" He asked, reading the label.

"No, I just didn't have a CD case that was empty, so I bought that. Open it."

Sebastian opened the case, pulling out the non labeled sliver disc and placing it in his CD player.

After a few minutes of static, he heard the warblers doing a backing track to a familiar sounding song, but as he was gonna thank Jeff, the singing started.

"Up on the housetop, reindeer pause, out jumps good old Sebby Claus-"

Sebastian clicked stop on the played, pushing Jeff out of the room. Before slamming the door closed, he yelled.

"That's it! I'm banning Christmas music!"

"Merry Christmas, Ebeneezer Seb!"

"Shut up!"

 **You know how you get a idea and you roll with it? Yeah, this was one of them. Probably the only Glee story I will ever write. Also, my older sister SenseiGrace gets credit, as these OOC characters are from her books.**


End file.
